parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalia Loschiavo
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ur0mMuDWEEw 0:16 bumfuck and poopy on the slide at holcomb 38 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsYlQVCwQpw 2:34 222 desperate 103 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nvd4oGIwEB4 0:23 birthday dinner 20 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miRHmZdLNzo 0:31 kelsey and i sitting 39 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWUQIG6pKRA 9:22 LOL i put me and kelsey in slomo | we sound high :D 102 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1JKHEDmWn4 2:29 LOL a lost video of me and kelsey :0 43 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPBNoqnnrsQ 3:03 for my best friend :3 156 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76ITRIflEy8 8:30 ghetto annex girls xD 135 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpoEvBqqVI8 1:26 douchebag2 138 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47L421tiZRs 0:31 jacob simmons is my homie ninja fry cook :D 219 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJuY-HGrMak 0:11 Jacob simmons is a freakk 177 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBqfAMn_dtc 3:45 Love story - The Scene Aesthetic :P 60 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKjQBuvACy4 4:41 Muslims' feelings are hurt by american douchebags xD 99 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxUt-1bNZns 2:37 Chris and Damien Get Married?? 61 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xr7FLiDPXLw 0:31 chauvy and kelsey :D 64 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GTIUKfE8wU 3:30 me and Sidney! 79 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUW1nWiwkB8 0:31 Me pushing kelsey in a shopping cart at the mall xD 31 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8GI6AfSGps 3:42 HIPS DONT LIE :D 94 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOPxuLssIN4 3:00 "okay stop talking about your girlfriend" LOL 294 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZgtFakS0xY 2:30 swine flu! 13K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PlpMuj9rVEw 2:56 Sisters just doing the Sister Song by Barney And Friends xD 19K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImRV7uaovw8 4:38 HillBilly/british/mexican/chinese folks xD 190 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sj0OPEeHoIc 6:31 OH MEH GOD. 185 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDOXhop7b7g 6:13 ¿THINGY THING? 200 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qv_SPnR35MA 2:06 ASPCA - we made this ourselves 95 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YN8IdHeb9w 7:53 Ohh you touch my tralala 463 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-lJOJhqvok 1:00 LOL PACKY FALLING 199 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxXiCcOot-I 7:08 LOLOL spoon show xD 66 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqDgm1Y0z8E 6:09 Christmas Special =D haha 53 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zH95-xFb-Ic 2:00 lol christmas tree!! ^^ 31 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHUph399vms 3:12 BABIES ARE ILLEGAL 57 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmiH2cQUqAA 5:29 FELIZ NAVIDAD c: 27 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkRe1759JIM 5:01 Friskie's Party Mix? 30 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-ZQOB67Ihw 3:45 FOR JESSS! :D I LOVE YOUUU 34 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmz5DgneMxM 6:12 dusty's video. 66 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgofNfuG6C8 2:21 lmao. "I'm sorry, I need to control my anger" 108 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuhxMLeDUto 2:09 Face Down, Ass Up! 76 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sB1Xz6sLIYY 7:38 La Musica 37 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PeDg5N7sBd8 8:34 fer Tregannn :D 230 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XM5_h0QMLAQ 5:15 i wanna make love right now now now xD 115 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2zq5VoPwoE 3:49 what...the fuck? 57 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05pObff9_R0 5:32 I need A wrench. 98 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_urlqEtuxAE 3:52 Hot Date! ( and kade talking about cats) 72 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqcM9P05RjI 1:21 Here In Your Arms. 177 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxPHTlg8rgk 2:49 The Horror At Holcomb 140 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZicP9gIkZQ 0:14 look at that mad, black man over there. 104 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCGLieHm63Y 4:36 Tregan, Nata, and Kelseyyyy :D 127 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFIBGFf6syo 5:57 Chauvy; 58 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s299QuvRZgQ 7:22 I'M NOT RUSSIAN 46 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQK_c6_Omck 8:12 damn, that's an ugly baby. 1.1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gii0JyY4IR0 0:55 Me on the California Screamin' (roller coaster) 1.4K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xtkkv-c344A 1:30 It doesn't get much better than thisss 43 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgz8sIhwlAA 7:20 Moo? (me and fatty) 62 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_1CtB8NZMQ 2:42 GUESS WHO'S BACK!!!! 63 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kF6ORkR3naI 9:00 Afternoon Delight 118 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGB4QeLxgYg 6:24 HACKED!! 23 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8A_907EUEUo 7:40 The cat's meow. 47 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtkIzrlyjA0 0:46 O__________________O 98 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=maJa9SE6FgE 2:23 Cotton Eyed Joe 47 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmhyJDzgUrM 4:19 My Milkshake Brings All The Boys To The yard! 1.3K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IzFHcPDDLA 8:06 SHIT! (Action-packed weekend at my dads with Kelsey!) 109 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rhCyCouDNo 5:18 That means we get ORAL! 119 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHxzf11ODO0 2:04 Nichole337 46 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBaui-ITx0A 5:03 David bowie, Australians, and Fettuccine with my best friend. 38 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fx-e71GzEXU 7:13 Hawnk Hawnk. 142 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ROTuFyo4Jo 5:30 Portland! 179 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xb2ss3xNXXA 2:08 boringblahblah. 16 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cc6o5X1_W7Q 2:24 I wonder why I don't have any friends 265 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTTdc5y-J-I 9:21 Don't worry, Be happy. 95 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yb-VLeykhLQ 3:26 NATALIA AND KELSEY UNCUT AND UNCENSORED 295 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuqppSYwX-g 0:46 And right when you least expect it! :l 94 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8ETbmAl2CU 9:24 dance dance 59 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUo7AK9LMik 3:48 Secrets 96 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OI_rcgINIGM 4:02 Don't be afraid, It's only love. 2.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3TEl7z1mo8 9:10 I miss you 100 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtVZJLV5tdE 4:40 we'll be a dream: SIDNEYYYYYYYY 52 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Crnh1SJ2qRU 3:28 I do what I want 70 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4YbFx8xNHk 3:31 the best memories 62 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-_p7GnqscU 3:11 Please don't go, I want you so. 67 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJ98theylVA 9:39 peppy le pew 199 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OpL38H73gg 0:36 Sent from my Verizon Wireless BlackBerry 20 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXI0SFVmlGM 0:36 Sent from my Verizon Wireless BlackBerry 36 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NHuR8djZAY 0:35 Sent from my Verizon Wireless BlackBerry 56 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdqYV8-55_g 0:36 VID 00030-20110101-1125.3GP 48 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otF50KkdaZc 0:31 VID 00031-20110101-1127.3GP 54 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Paocmz6XS0E 7:56 hey fuckers! tis me and kassie and soapyyyy and mitch and the fat fucker! 322 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QliYDqjnG7I 2:16 Valeri and I, fuckin' around with balloons. 221 views7 years ago Category:Natalia Loschiavo Category:YouTube Category:Parodies